


Control

by Moonflower75



Series: Sweet Mystrade Fluff [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Control Issues, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, crossed wires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower75/pseuds/Moonflower75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft ha la situazione perfettamente sotto controllo... tranne quando non ce l'ha. In un contesto sociale, a volte, Mycroft è fin troppo chiaramente il Fratello Maggiore di Sherlock, e tanto inetto quanto può esserlo un Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559410) by [Tammany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/pseuds/Tammany). 



"All'inferno!", disse Mycroft, abbassando il viso e coprendolo con le mani. "All'inferno tutto e tutti". Stavolta aveva fatto davvero un casino. Perchè il fattore umano - il fattore emotivo - doveva essere così complicato?

Spinse il bottone dell'intercom per rispondere alla sua assistente. "Va bene, lo lasci entrare", disse. Poi si rese conto di aver appena fatto anche un altro errore: aveva autorizzato Lestrade ad entrare prima di aver risistemato il proprio aspetto. Era seduto alla sua scrivania in camicia e gilet. La giacca, tolta un'ora prima quando Mycroft si era per la prima volta reso conto di cosa aveva fatto, era stata gettata con noncuranza sulla poltrona in ferro davanti alla scrivania. Aveva i capelli spettinati e un ciuffo gli cadeva sulla fronte formando un vago punto interrogativo.

Adesso era troppo tardi, però. La porta dell'ufficio si aprì e Lestrade entrò impettito, cupo e furioso come una tempesta del Mare del Nord. Mycroft raddrizzò la schiena, deciso a mantenere almeno la propria dignità e il controllo del proprio ufficio.

"Lestrade".

"Sei davvero un idiota, sei", ringhiò, attraversando l'ufficio così velocemente che sembrò quasi materializzarsi davanti alla scrivania di Mycroft. "Un completo, maledetto stronzo. Prova a farlo un'altra volta e giuro, non importa quanta gente hai a farti da guardia del corpo, ti sbatto al muro e ti obbligo pure a dirmi grazie".

Mycroft si constrinse a mantenere un'espressione impassibile. "Il mio approccio è stato forse avventato..."

"Merda!". La parola esplose dalla bocca di Lestrade, interrompendo Mycroft. Si sporse sulla scrivania, palmi delle mani piantati sulla superficie liscia. "Tenti sempre di costringerli quelli che ti scopi, Holmes? Ti eccita fare pressioni?"

Mycroft ebbe uno scatto involontario. "Non... non costringere" disse, improvvisamente sulla difensiva. Poi recuperò la propria impenetrabilità. "Vaga imposizione, forse. Io..."

"Sì, proprio. Mi osservi dalle maledette telecamere a circuito chiuso, poi mi mandi loschi messaggi che suggeriscono di fare una 'chiacchierata in privato'. Facendo capire in ogni modo che potresti rendermi la vita molto più difficile".

Mycroft rabbrividì. "Non intendevo..."

"Sì, invece. Perciò dimmi: è questa la tua perversione? Ne senti il bisogno? Cerchi amanti che cedono quando spingi?"

Mycroft sollevò di scatto la testa. "Che oscenità, Lestrade. Ovviamente no".

"Davvero? Qual è il solito per te, allora? 'L'Uomo di Ghiaccio'...Non mi impressioni".

Mycroft rimase in silenzio, in lotta con un insolito desiderio di sistemare la situazione - di giustificare, o almeno spiegare le proprie azioni. Di rado avvertiva questo amaro anelito, se non con Sherlock - e con Sherlock era così diverso. Chiuse gli occhi e attinse alle proprie abitudini più profonde e solide: ritirata e riserbo. "Le mie scuse, Lestrade. Chiaramente ho oltrepassato i limiti e sono stato goffo nel tentare di organizzare una specie di incontro. Tutto quello che posso dire a mia discolpa è che raramente ho motivi per socializzare e quando lo faccio è sempre con la consapevolezza che gli altri intendono usarmi. Sono...solito dare un'impressione di forza fin dall'inizio. Questa è stata una mossa ovviamente mediocre, e che ha trasmesso un insulto più profondo di quanto non intendessi."

"Cavolo, hai praticamente lasciato intendere che mi avresti ricattato".

"Non ho fatto nulla del genere!" Non sapeva come aveva fatto a fallire così completamente. Aveva solo voluto innalzare le solite barriere: le chiare indicazioni di come lui fosse abbastanza pericoloso da essere avvicinato con cautela. Era ingiusto ingannare i pochissimi con cui aveva a che fare in contesti sociali, facendo loro credere di essere un leone addomesticato. "Stavo solo cercando di dare il giusto avvertimento. Sono un uomo con cui è pericoloso socializzare... Devo rendere conto ai miei superiori".

Lestrade strinse gli occhi. "Uh-huh". Esaminò Mycroft. "Chissà perché penso che sia un po' improbabile, Holmes. Se speravi che cedessi, ti ha detto male".

Mycroft voleva affondare il viso nelle mani, di nuovo, gemere sommessamente e buttar giù un bicchierino o due di brandy. Come avevano fatto le cose ad andare così storte? Invece raddrizzò la schiena e si alzò, spostandosi da dietro la scrivania verso lo spazio aperto al centro dell'ufficio, pronto a indirizzare Lestrade verso la porta. "Lestrade, se non altro, possiamo essere entrambi d'accordo sul fatto che questo spiacevole incidente si è ingigantito del tutto al di là di ogni giusto limite. Puoi credermi oppure no, ma non intendevo alcun insulto o costrizione... però è chiaro che ho procurato un'offesa pur non intendendone alcuna, e che ci sono ben poche possibilità di recuperare un passo falso come questo. Stando così le cose, forse sarebbe meglio se ora te ne andassi. Se vorrai discuterne ancora, dovremmo aspettare fino a quando non sarai meno...coinvolto a livello emotivo".

"Maledizione!" Lestrade, lungi dal lasciarsi guidare, con delicatezza, verso l'uscita, si volse verso di lui. "E ancora maledizione! Forse ti piacerebbe se ribaltassi la situazione. Forse....sì. Forse dovrei accennare che farò rapporto ai tuoi superiori se non comincio a vedere un atteggiamento migliore da parte tua... e vedere se ti piace quando la preda si ribella".

"Difficilmente ti sarà utile", ribattè bruscamente Mycroft. "Te lo assicuro, per quanto male puoi aver preso il mio messaggio, i miei superiori si renderanno conto che non intendeva essere offensivo. Nel peggiore dei casi loro..." Fece una pausa, poi sospirò lievemente, continuando con voce meno autoritaria "Si renderanno conto che, come il mio caro fratello, le mie capacità relazionali a volte sono ben lontane dall'essere perfette. Davvero, Ispettore Lestrade, non intendevo insulto alcuno".

"Mi hai spedito foto di me tra una scena del crimine e l'altra, hai lasciato intendere che sapevi che non stavo lavorando e poi hai suggerito, non troppo velatamente, che sarebbe stato nel mio interesse venire a 'parlarne con te' a pranzo in un caffé".

Cosa che Mycroft aveva sperato intensamente venisse presa come una battuta... ma... forse col senno di poi... "Non ti stavo spiando", disse, "o almeno non te in particolare. Abbiamo un certo interesse per due dei tuoi casi. Possibili legami con i nostri. Stavo esaminando i filmati che avevamo raccolto nel corso della nostra indagine. Tu...sembravi avere tempo a disposizione e io..."

"Hai voluto intimidirmi".

"Non..."

"Lo hai fatto. Non mi piace essere intimidito, Mycroft". Lestrade strinse gli occhi, la loro solita espressione aperta sostituita da uno sguardo torvo e furioso. "E a te?" Fece un passo in avanti, intenzionalmente aggressivo, dritto nello spazio personale di Mycroft.

Di riflesso, Mycroft fece un passo indietro. "Non ti stavo intimidendo".

Lestrade si avvicinò ancora. "Sì, e io sono la regina Elisabetta". Si avvicinò ancora di un passo, con l'atteggiamento, Mycroft si rese conto, di un lottatore che si concentra - un lottatore che trova il suo equilibrio. "Non l'ho apprezzato, splendore".

"Basta". Mycroft si costrinse a non cedere terreno - per niente spaventato, perché sapeva come combattere, e anche se così non fosse stato, c'erano persone pronte ad accorrere nell'attimo in cui avesse dato l'allarme. Ma tutto questo stava degenerando in modi che non gli piacevano e che, era sicuro, Lestrade non voleva davvero. La rabbia lo stava spingendo a cose di cui poi si sarebbe pentito. "Lestrade, al di là di quanto tu possa essere infastidito dalla mia idiozia nei rapporti interpersonali, non vuoi tutto questo".

"Non volevo nemmeno quello che hai organizzato tu", ringhiò. "Non lecco culi, splendore. Non so i tuoi soliti amichetti, ma non scatto tutte le volte che Mycroft Holmes lo ordina, e non mi aggrada molto l'idea di strisciare fino ad un appuntamento a pranzo per essere poi obbligato a qualcos'altro".

La collera di Mycroft si infiammò a sua volta. "Non obbligo i miei partner".

"Davvero? A giudicare dal mio caso non si direbbe. Cosa fai? Li rapisci, come hai fatto quella volta con John?"

"Di solito li assumo ad una tariffa ragguardevole, e per i servizi resi lascio loro un'ottima mancia", scattò Mycroft, dominato dalla rabbia per un fugace momento. "In generale, preferisco i professionisti: i loro standard sono molto più elevati di quelli delle categorie dilettanti".

Lestrade sbattè le palpebre, poi emise un suono di scherno. "Sai, molti uomini sarebbero in imbarazzo ad ammettere di dover pagare per quello", disse.

"Molti uomini sono degli idioti, come dimostra anche solo un minimo di logica. Almeno non dimostro l'arroganza di considerarmi tanto irresistibile da attrarre solo gli individui migliori, i più esperti e leali, grazie al mio fascino leggendario". Storse il naso. "L'uomo medio, etero o gay, si considera talmente magnifico da conquistare persino un santo o un angelo - o se è per questo un succube - con nulla di più di una strizzatina d'occhio e un analcolico. Come risultato ottengono esattamente il tipo di amanti che ci si aspetterebbe da quella tariffa".

"Allora perché hai tentato quel giochetto con me? Non sono quel tipo di professionista, splendore, e se pure lo fossi, costerei più di un pranzo e una minaccia".

Mycroft deglutì e si voltò dall'altra parte, non più in grado di mantenere il ruolo insulso dell'impiegato statale che tenta di allontanare un ospite indesiderato dalla stanza.

"Perché?" insistette Lestrade.

Mycroft alzò le spalle. "Temporanea infermità mentale, forse".

Sentì che Lestrade si sedeva sulla poltrona in ferro. "Eh? Questa dovrai spiegarmela..."

"Niente da spiegare. Ho pensato di invitarti a pranzo. Niente di più, niente di meno".

"Non sai mentire tanto bene quanto credi, Mycroft. Non sono John - diamine, non sono Sherlock, sempre pronto a pensare il peggio di te perché fa bene al mio ego. Che cazzo stavi facendo, My?"

Raramente Lestrade lo chiamava 'Mycroft'. Non lo aveva mai, per quanto Mycroft potesse ricordare, chiamato 'My'.

"Come ho detto: ti stavo invitando a pranzo".

"E?"

"E...nulla. Ho esaminato le registrazioni delle videocamere a circuito chiuso. Stai lavorando a un paio di casi cui siamo interessati. Sembravi avere un po' di tempo a disposizione. Ho pensato di invitarti per un boccone. Mescolare affari e piacere". Persino Mycroft riuscì a sentire la lieve traccia di tristezza in quell'affermazione. Si voltò a guardare Lestrade. "E' solo che non sono molto diverso da Sherlock, a volte. Non così scarso e non così spesso... ma nessuno di noi due è completamente a suo agio con le norme del vivere sociale. Ho superato il limite, Lestrade, ma non nel modo in cui pensi".

Lestrade se ne stava seduto sulla grossa poltrona, spaparanzato con una sicurezza quasi spavalda. Rimase a osservare Mycroft...

Aveva la giacca di Mycroft appoggiata in grembo, e con la mano accarezzava il tessuto di lana teso e leggero, sistemando la piega del risvolto. "Cosa vuoi, My? Sul serio: cosa vuoi?"

"Niente che abbia importanza". Mycroft sospirò, e raddrizzò la schiena, tornando verso la scrivania. Era al sicuro dietro la scrivania. "Puoi prenderlo come un altro fiasco degli Holmes. Sembriamo proprio fare passi falsi con te. Di nuovo, le mie scuse più sincere: non intendevo insultare ma chiaramente lo ho fatto. Mea culpa, mio caro Ispettore".

"Smettila".

Mycroft voltò la testa, guardandolo da sopra la propria spalla, non ancora del tutto dall'altro lato della scrivania. "Chiedo scusa?"

"Sì, mi hai sentito: smettila". Lestrade sembrò accomodarsi ancora di più nella poltrona. I suoi occhi erano trasparenti e limpidi mentre lo guardavano. Appoggiò la testa all'indietro, inclinata da un lato: un passero curioso intento a studiare una briciola interessante sul marciapiede. Non parlò.

"Lestrade..."

"Shhhh".

"Non ho tutto il giorno, Ispettore".

"Zitto, Holmes. Sto pensando".

"Un'attività che potresti lasciare a coloro che sono più adatti alla sfida".

"Ah-ah. Stai di nuovo impersonando Sherlock".

"Ora sono io che mi sento insultato".

"Shhhh".

Mycroft si sentì immobilizzato da quello sguardo scuro. Era inquietante. Lui era l'osservatore, raramente era colui che veniva osservato - e quando veniva osservato, provvedeva con molta attenzione ad apparire preparato: in forma, snello, ben vestito, in guardia. Se doveva farsi vedere, lottava per avere il controllo della situazione, anche pianificando le pose in anticipo, quando possibile. Ricordava quella notte nel parcheggio, quando gli avevano portato John Watson: preparato, in posa, delineato dalle luci fredde, una figura slanciata in un completo di ottima sartoria, elegantemente appoggiata al proprio ombrello.

Non era così sicuro, ora. Lestrade era un agente addestrato e un detective, per niente incapace quanto a Sherlock piaceva fingere che fosse. Inoltre, Lestrade aveva alle spalle anni di dimestichezza con entrambi gli Holmes su cui basarsi. Conosceva la situazione di Mycroft... lo scenario di gran parte della sua vita.

E Mycroft era lì, in gilet e camicia. Guardò la mano di Lestrade, ora ferma sulla giacca, col desiderio di potersi riprendere il capo e indossarlo.

"Non sei abituato a perdere il controllo".

"Ovviamente no", scattò. "Ho delle responsabilità. Non posso permettermi distrazioni".

"Mmmm". Lestrade allora si alzò. La giacca gli pendeva dalla mano, floscia e pesante. "Ma, in alcune situazioni, non sei molto bravo sotto questo punto di vista".

"Stai affermando l'ovvio". Mycroft lo osservò mentre l'altro si avvicinava. "Non saremmo qui ora se avessi un talento innato per alcune consuetudini sociali".

"Mmmm. Sai, assumere un professionista non è l'unica opzione. Potresti cedere il controllo a qualcuno di cui ti fidi, e che possa mostrare un po' più di eleganza".

"La mia maniera è più sicura".

"La tua maniera comporta meno rischi per il tuo ego".

"Meno rischi, punto".

"Mmmm".

"Smettila di fare 'mmmm'".

Lestrade scosse la giacca, poi la girò, avvolgendola intorno alle spalle di Mycroft: e lo tirò a sé lentamente... molto lentamente. "Perché?"

Mycroft tentò di allontanarsi. "Perché cosa?"

"Hmm?"

"Che stai facendo?" La voce di Mycroft squittì, appena un pochino.

La mano di Lestrade strinse la giacca, tirando la stoffa, tenendo stretto Mycroft. Strofinò il naso sotto il suo orecchio. "Sto mostrando di avere il controllo", sussurrò.

Mycroft lasciò andare un lieve sospiro affannoso. "Oh..."

"Ti prego di notare", continuò Lestrade, allora, deponendo un piccolo bacio sulla mascella di Mycroft, "che non sto mandando foto sospette prese dalle telecamere a circuito chiuso, dando l'impressione di essere uno stalker".

"Ngggg".

"Non ti invio messaggi inquietanti che suggeriscono che il Padrino vuole vederti...."

"Non intendevo..."

"Shh", Lestrade lo zittì. "Shh. E' questo il punto. Non lo intendevi in quel senso, ma per alcune cose...per alcune cose, Mycroft Holmes, non sei poi molto portato. Lasciale a qualcuno che sa cosa sta facendo". Poi Lestrade si allontanò abbastanza da tenere il viso proprio davanti a quello di Mycroft - inclinandolo per compensare la differenza di altezza. Mycroft riusciva a sentire il suo respiro fargli il solletico sulle labbra. "Sì o no?"

"Cosa?"

"Sì? O no? Bacio oppure no? In ogni caso farò in modo che arriviamo sani e salvi fino alla fine, My".

"Cosa?"

"Fidati di me. Fidati del mio, di controllo"

Mycroft ebbe un brivido, forte: uno spasmo che lo scosse del tutto. Ansimò. "Cazzo".

"Più tardi, forse. Per adesso: bacio?"

"Perché?"

"Perché è questo che volevi veramente".

Lo era... non che fosse in grado di dirlo. Non che sapesse come ottenerlo. Chiuse gli occhi.

"E tu?"

"Ti importa?"

"Mi è sempre importato. Al di là della goffaggine, mi importa eccome".

"Allora... sì. Se ti importa, allora, lo voglio anch'io".

Mycroft annuì e si avvicinò alla bocca di Lestrade, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie.

"Sì", rispose allora e si lasciò andare, confidando che l'altro li avrebbe condotti al sicuro, in un luogo tranquillo.


End file.
